irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:I Love Adventures!
Guys, during the roleplay, write down interesting, funny, important, dramatic, or cool quotes you or other people say. The next day we'll add them to the quotes section, and vote here on which one should be the episode title, okay? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I'd suggest we add quotes during the episode, but people might get edit conflicts. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Or we could have a designated quote-getter. -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I would but I think I need to focus on hosting and being Nalyd... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't have to be you. And who is the host? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Never mind... Right as that comment was posted, Chris' page went up... -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) An updated Chris McLean. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I will take pics of the screen before i leave so we have the whole thing on record and we will have quotes--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 03:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Title Here are the quotes I think would be a good title: *Nalyd: A challenge on the first day? *Ethan: I LOVE adventures! *Nalyd: Here I go... *runs and jumps off the cliff* If I die, tell my mom I love heeeeeeeerrrrr!!!!!!!!!!! *splash* *Roman: *jumps* THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!!!!!!!! *Rachel: *whispers to Nalyd* Do you wanna try and psych them out? Any thoughts or better titles? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Depends what you're going for. If it's for symbolic-ism (IDK if that's a word. I doubt it.) than I would choose the Ethan one or the first Nalyd one. -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I think the Marshall one "I can swim in my clothes!" should be in it. But it's my opinion. --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 00:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I guess we are just thinking of a title that sounds interesting and fits what happened during the episode. Ethan's would work, but "love" would be lower case letters. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ethan's is fine. I would not use the one from Roman, as that implies that it is the finale. Which it obviously is not. XD -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd's second is too long, the Roman one implies a finale, and the last one is unrelated to the challenge. I say either Nalyd's first one or Ethan's. --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 03:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I completely forgot the challenge! CRAP! This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 18:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) XD nice. Also, what is the picture gonna be and who's doing it? I was thinking the pic could either be the Killer Actors' victory party, or Monica and Frank in the bottom two. Nonny is doing the people, I'm doing background. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ok, cool. Also, it might be a bit hard/unecessary, but are we going to have other pictures, too, like on the TDI wiki? --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 20:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Should I just go ahead and pick one? I'll try to get it done today. I have a lot of free time on my hands, but I'm not using the right computer for my better pics now. I could give it a try, though. -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 20:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Scratch that. It's not gonna happen unless I can switch computers. I tried it, and it looked disgusting. One of the people had an ear waaaay lower than it should've been... -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 20:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) GRRRRRRRRRRRR I'M SO MAD I HAD TO LEAVE :( Tdi Doin it for 23:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Tyedye, users can make other pics (as long as they aren't totally terrible XD). But Nonny and I will do the main pics. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I can't wait to see the pics! Turnertang 20:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) --Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 04:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Kenzen, I think we need a better pic of Chris for that one. The Monica part looks great, but Chris is stretched out. Try to get the same shot from youtube. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Cool pic of frank and monica! Turnertang 20:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Here it is --Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC)